Robert Stanley
Robert Stanley was the principal of East Raccoon Elementary School in Raccoon City. During the days of the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, he was likely infected and/or killed in the process of helping his faculty and students when attempting to make it to safety. Biography Early Life Robert was born sometime in 1974 and grew up in the city of Houston, in the state of Texas. In around the 2000's, he later moved to Raccoon City where he would eventually be employed by East Raccoon Elementary as a Vice-Principal. In 2009, the previous principal retired and Robert took his place. Resident Hero Raccoon City Destruction Incident On Monday September 24, 2018, Robert was already in his office, keeping up to date of the ongoing news reports on TV of a supposed outbreak happening within Raccoon City. Despite his anticipation and concern, he continued the school day and classes were on as normal. However, the news updates didn't seem to improve and started showing footage of the police, S.W.A.T. and task forces attempting to fight real zombies. As a result, Robert knew he had to act and during third period, he made an emergency announcement over the school intercom and "classroom TV's," instructing all staff and faculty to make their way to the emergency assembly area on the school oval. After a while, Robert had organised transport by using the school's spare buses in order to get to the Raccoon Police Station, since it was announced on the news to be safest place during the outbreak. Unfortunately, due to the heavy traffic, roadblocks, thousands of panicking civilians and the attacking hordes of zombies, those buses never made it to the police station. Although the faculty and students remained inside and were safe for a period of time, the number of zombies increased and were eventually able to overwhelm the doors. Some students/faculty were attacked right away while some managed to escape from the buses. Over the course of a few hours, Robert did his best to survive and help everyone. Unfortunately, sometime later during the day or next, he was eventually overwhelmed and killed by multiple zombies. Physical Appearance Robert is a Caucasian human male in his mid-forties and stands almost 6 feet tall, along with an average weight and build. He has relatively short cut dark brown hair that is combed neatly, has blue eyes and a distinct smile. As the school principal, he always dressed professionally and he was last seen wearing a black blazer, a lightly checkered white polo shirt, a stripe patterned necktie, black trousers and black slip-on dress shoes. Personality Robert, as the principal was a respected man within the school and is said to be easy going, diplomatic and professional. Although he mostly remains calm, he was visibly worried and anxious upom watching the news update about a real outbreak. Nonetheless, he was able to remain stoic and feign fearlessness when making the announcement to the entire school since everyone can see and hear him on all the classrooms' TV monitors and intercom speakers. Shortly before his death, he was shown to be somewhat selfless, making sure students and faculty made it off the buses before he did. Trivia * Mr. Stanley is a minor, or rather, extra character exclusive to the 'Resident Hero' story. * For this story, Ed Helms would be used for the face of Mr. Stanley. ** Ed Helms actually voiced principal Mr. Krupp and soon to be superhero Captain Underpants in 2017 film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. ** The character of Mr. Stanley is in stark contrast of most other characters Ed Helms portrays in movies and on TV. Mr. Stanley is more of a serious character rather than a comedic one. * Until his death, Mr. Stanley was the principal of East Raccoon Elementary for 9 years. Category:New Headcanon Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Extra Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims Category:Civilians Category:Males Category:Teachers Category:Principals Category:Humans